Coincidence In Destiny
by JM513
Summary: A trio form a friendship unexpected from either of them. See how it forms, and if it holds through this grueling shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: One Day Changes You**

Naruto Uzumaki was alone. It had been that way for as long as he had been brought into this world, living with no family to his own. He had inquired once to the Hokage about who his parents were, but the man had no answers for him, at least none that were specific. If that wasn't bad enough, every adult in the village had this look they'd give him, like he was the worse thing to ever come into the village. Did't matter where he went, how polite he was, he got scolded or shoved by the adults. Teuchi and Ayame of the Ichiraku Ramen stand were nice to him, and Iruka, his sensei at the academy, was somewhat nice to him when he wasn't yelling at him about goofing off in class. As far as having any friends, he goofed around with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji, but eventually they all left with their parents. Now he sat on a swing set, one that might as well have been his with how much time he spent on it by himself. He sat and swung as he watched kids get picked up by their parents, one by one until he was left. He hung his head, feeling more sadness rising up in him, gripping the rope of the swing with one hand while wiping the forming tears in his eyes with the other.

"U-Um, He-hello," came a voice from in front of him.

Naruto looked up and saw a girl. She wore a dark blue outfit, with fish net in the opening of the top. Her face was pale skinned and her eyes were white and nearly pupil less. Her hair was a lavender color, cut into short style with her bangs framing her face. He stared at her while she gave a shy, nervous smile as she fidgeted with her hands.

'Is...is she talking to me?' Naruto thought as he continued to stare at her.

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuga. We're... we're in the same class," said Hinata, trying to make small talk.

"We are?" Asked Naruto, tilting his head while Hinata somewhat face fell.

"I-I sit mostly in the b-back," Hinata stammered out.

"Oh yeah! You're that really weird quiet girl!" Said Naruto, causing Hinata feel even more thrown off.

'Weird...' thought Hinata feeling upset from Naruto's comment.

"So," said Naruto, regaining Hinata's attention, "why aren't you going home?"

Hinata began twiddling her fingers again. Truth was she had seen Naruto from afar, she had seen how everyone treated him, but also how he tried not to let it get to him. He had a sense of right, he wanted to be strong and wanted everyone to acknowledge him. She related to that, and saw it first hand when he stoped some bullies. Granted they then beat him up, but he wasn't afraid of them. And all of that is what she admired about him.

"I... I saw you sitting here... and wondered if... maybe you... wanted to walk with me?" Asked Hinata, holding out her hand.

Naruto was baffled. So much was happening in the last few minutes: This girl came up to him, talked to him, and was now asking him to take a walk with her. To most people this would seem usual, but it was all a first for Naruto. He looked down at her hand, then reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Sure," said Naruto sporting his big grin.

Hinata was trying to hold herself together as she fell his hand grasp hers. She could already feel the heat rushing to her face as she helped him out of the seat of the swing.

"You okay? You're face is all red like you have a fever," said Naruto, looking in closely to her face.

"I-It's nothing!" Hinata said/yelled, earning Naruto a confused look.

"If you say so," said Naruto before smiling at the girl, "lets get going!"

Naruto and Hinata were walking around Konoha, exchanging only a few words due to Hinata's shyness. As they continued to walk, taking a route next to a lake, Naruto took the time to notice someone sitting on the dock. Sitting at the edge looking out at the water was Sasuke Uchiha. Known by the duo as the Top of the Class, Sasuke for all his popularity was a loner and preferred to ignore all the praise given to him. It rubbed Naruto the wrong way, and it made him want to put him in his place. There was also something else about Sasuke that Naruto understood: being alone. Naruto had thought about asking Sasuke to play or just to be friends, but he always got annoyed at the look of his "cool loner" act. But now, he thought about what Hinata had done just moments ago. She reached out to him and wanted to be friends, so maybe the same could be done with Sasuke. Naruto made is way down the dock, Hinata following right behind him. Naruto then proceeded to sit on Sasuke's right while Hinata sat next to Naruto. Sasuke glared at the both of them before looking back out onto the water.

"Go away, dobe, and take your girlfriend with you," said Sasuke, not seeing the duo blush at his comment.

"She's not my girlfriend, teme!" Yelled Naruto, not seeing Hinata look away with her blush.

"Hm, whatever," said Sasuke.

"Look, we were just walking and we saw you sitting here and..." Paused Naruto, as he calmed a bit before continuing, "and we just thought maybe you could come with us, instead of just sitting here alone."

Sasuke snorted, "Why in the world would I want to do that?"

Naruto growled and stood up, "Look, I was just trying to be nice! But if you'd rather just sit here then fine!" Naruto began to walk away, but stopped and turned back around "You can be cool all you want, but I know how miserable it is to be alone all the time."

Sasuke slightly gasped at Naruto's words, and continued to stare out as Hinata got up to follow Naruto. Sasuke kept looking forward until he couldn't hear their footsteps, and then turned to look at their retreating forms. He grimaced at Naruto's comment, hating to admit to himself that he had a point. He didn't want this, he wanted his family back, his clan back. That wasn't going to happen, and that's why he now once again let his anger seep in. What did Naruto know? He never had a family, never had anyone he could lose. What made him think that he needed either his or Hinata's company. He had no need for them, he had no need for anyone. Right?

* * *

Naruto and Hinata continued to walk until they made it to they Hyuga compound.

"I-I hope you had fun, Naruto-kun," said Hinata turning to face the boy.

"Are you kidding? This was my best day ever!" Said Naruto excitedly.

Hinata smiled, blushing at the blonde's smiling face. They said their goodbyes and Hinata went into her home. As she walked through the compound, she came across her father, Hiashi, who looked as though he had been waiting for his daughter.

"Where have you been, Hinata?" Hiashi asked in his usual stern tone.

"I-I wanted to take a walk around the village. It was a n-nice day," said Hinata, deciding to leave Naruto out of her explanation.

"Hmm, very well. Be sure not to take so long next time, you still require a lot training to be a proper heiress's of the Hyuga clan," said Hiashi, making his daughter flinch under his gaze.

"Y-Yes Father," said Hinata, following her father.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto went back to his apartment, a huge smile on his face. He ate a quick ramen supper, and went to bed with he same smile. He uttered one thing before falling asleep.

"I've got a friend,"

The next day was a day off from the academy, so Naruto decided to walk around and see if he could find Hinata. He walked around the village, but hadn't been able to find the girl. He decided to head toward the Hyuga clan compound, but upon arriving he noticed a member of the clan standing guard at the entrance. He snuck around the outside of the compound, managing to look into different portions of the compound. Eventually, he located Hinata watering some plants in a garden.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered, not wanting to alert anyone else he was here, "Hinata."

Seeing that Hinata could not hear her, he grabbed a rock doing his best to climb to the top of the wall while remaining hidden. He then threw the rock Hinata's feet, earning a yelp from the Hyuga girl. Hinata looked around where it had come from, and found Naruto poking his head over the wall, smiling while waving.

"Hinata-sama, is everything alright?" Asked a Hyuga branch member, hearing Hinata's shriek.

"Y-Yes! Everything is fine!" Said Hinata, as the Hyuga branch member nodded and left.

Hinata put down her watering pail and rushed over to the compound wall.

"W-What are you doing here, N-Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata quietly.

"I was trying to find you, dattebayo," Naruto whispered back, "Do you think you could play?"

"I'll try," said Hinata, "meet me b-back at the academy."

"See you there!" Said Naruto before running from the compound.

* * *

Sasuke was currently using the academy training grounds to practice his shuriken jutsu. It was good, but he's had to better if he was going to get stronger. Upon finishing a set, he went to retrieve his shuriken. As he walked back to his throwing position, he noticed Naruto waiting by the tree swing. He raised his eyebrow at this, since the blonde seemed to have no reason for being at the academy on his off day.

'Usually he'd just sit on the swing, but he's just standing there,' thought Sasuke, before he scowled, 'that dobe better not be here to pick a fight with me again.'

His curiousity was solved when Hinata showed up, exchanging pleasantries before they left together. Sasuke rolled his eyes before focusing back on his shuriken training. He threw a few before he stopped, looking back at the direction the duo left on.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata continued to walk around the village before stopping in one of the parks of Konoha.

"I saw you were watering some plants in your garden," said Naruto, sitting down at a bench.

"Y-Yes, I used to help my mother with the plants, but..." said Hinata, before looking down, "now I'm the only one to do it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," said Naruto solemnly.

"I-It's okay, I'm sad she's gone, b-but it helps me not to forget her," said Hinata smiling.

"That's really cool!" Said Naruto, before now looking slightly down, "I wish I knew something about my mom."

Hinata twirled her fingers, not sure what she could say to help him. Unfortunately, a group of kids their age arrived, taking notice of the duo.

"Hey look, its the dead last hanging with one of those 'High and Mighty' Hyuga," said the first boy.

"Maybe he's hoping being around her will make him less of loser," said another boy.

"What'd you say?" Said Naruto, jumping up off the park bench.

"Heh, guess he's hard of hearing after the last beating we gave him," said the third boy, recalling what happened last time they encountered the blonde.

"Why don't you try it again and see what happened this time, temes!" Yelled Naruto rolling up his right sleeve.

"Hahaha, sure, we could use the laugh," said the leader of the group.

Hinata then leapt to stand beside Naruto.

"I-I won't let you do this alone," said Hinata.

"Hinata," said Naruto.

"I.. I stood by while you were hurt b-because of me. I'm not going to let that happen again," said Hinata, blushing a little at her boldness.

Naruto grinned at her words, "Alright! C'mon then jerks!"

The bullies started to approach to two, until a rock soared between Naruto and Hinata, hitting the center bully in the middle of his head. He then fell flat on his butt, rubbing his head while Naruto and Hinata looked behind them to see Sasuke, tossing some rocks up and down in his hand.

"Seriously? Three-on-two against these two? You guys sure are brave for that," said Sasuke, walking towards the two.

"What's to you Uchiha?" Asked the bully, getting to his feet and rubbing his head.

"I just don't like you guys thinking your tough because you've got them outnumbered," said Sasuke, standing next to the slightly confused duo, "So, still want to take your chances?"

The trio of bullies looked at eachother, and realizing that they no longer had an advantage they turned and left.

"Yeah, you guys better get out of here," said Naruto, before turning to Sasuke, "Thanks for showing up those jerks."

"Y-yes, thank you so much," said Hinata.

"Hmm," said Sasuke, before turning around to leave.

"Wait a second!" Said Naruto, causing Sasuke to stop, "Why'd you even come by here? You made it sound like you didn't want anything to do with us."

"Hmm, I can't help it that you couldn't stand up to those three without my help," said Sasuke, getting a rise out of Naruto, "I guess you'll have to keep me around since I've proven to be stronger than you."

"What'd you say?!" Yelled Naruto, seizing Sasuke by the shirt, "what makes you say that, teme?!"

"Ignoring what just happened, I've also beaten you in sparing at the academy," said Sasuke calmly.

"That was just a lucky shot!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, p-please stop. Sasuke-San did just h-help us," said Hinata.

"It doesn't mean it gets to brag!" Said Naruto.

"So you're admitting that I'm right," said Sasuke, seeing Naruto whip back around to him.

"What'd you say?!" Yelled Naruto.

The trio continued to have this discussion, unaware of the friendship that had just formed amongst them.

* * *

Hello! So this is my first story, and an idea I've had for awhile with Hinata instead of Sakura in Team 7. Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Enough**

 _Four Years Later..._

Naruto exited the examination room of the Konoha Academy. He had hoped that this time he would have gotten the clone jutsu done, even just a basic clone. Unfortunately, his clone's still came out sickly and dead looking. It was with this performance that Iruka declared he would not be gradutating. So now he sat at his swing, a swing he hadn't needed to swing at for some time, but this was an exception. As the brand new graduates exited the academy, all except for two. He looked up to see Hinata, his friend, and Sasuke, his... Naruto didn't know what their relationship was.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started to say.

"It's okay, Hinata," said Naruto, sadness present in his tone, "guess it wasn't going to happen."

"Giving up so easily?" Sasuke scoffed, hands in his pockets, "So much for the future Hokage."

"Guess you were right about it being ridiculous, huh Sasuke?" Said Naruto, continuing to get sadder.

Sasukee, for his part, actually looked a tad concerned for the blonde. It was fun to mess with him, but this was just unlike him. Sasuke looked at Hinata, and between them they didn't know what to do. They were all pulled from their situation by the arrival of Mizuki, one of their senseis.

"Naruto," said Mizuki, "why don't you follow me for a moment?"

Naruto shrugged and got up from his swing.

"You two go celebrate, maybe I'll see you around sometimes," said Naruto following Mizuki away as the other two left.

 _Later that night..._

Hinata was in her bedroom, reading in bed before she slept. Upon telling her father she had graduated, she expected to him to at least congratulate her, but instead said it was she was supposed to do. So, here she was just reading to take her mind off of it. Suddenly, she heard shuffling outsider her door, followed by more moving. She closed her book and proceeded to open her door slightly, seeing a branch member of the family report to her father.

"The Uzumaki boy has stolen the Scroll of Seals. The Hokage has issued a order to find him and return it," said the branch member.

"Task two of ours to help in the search. There's no telling what the boy will do with it," said Hiashi, the branch member nodded before leaving.

Hinata closed her door and ran through everything she just learned. Naruto stole something, and something big enough to put the Hokage on the lookout for him. She needed to figure this out, and see if she could help Naruto out of this. She slipped on her headband and snuck out her window. As she ran, she realized she might need some help. She only knew one person who might help her.

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk, staring at the headband he just earned. He was one step closer to his goal of avenging his clam. He just needed to keep getting stronger. A sudden knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, forcing him out of his chair. He opened his door to a slightly winded Hinata.

"Naruto-kun's in trouble!" She said in between breaths.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Sasuke with a raised eye brow.

"B-bad enough to have the Hokage looking for him," said Hinata, a pleading look in her pale eyes.

"Alright, let's try to keep him from getting arrested." Sasuke said with an annoyed sigh.

The duo left off in search of their friend. Hoping that this wouldn't be the end for their friend.

* * *

Naruto was currently in shock, this night had not gone how he would have liked. Mizuki had talked to Naruto about him possible finding another way to graduate. Eager to accept, Mizuki told Naruto about the sacred Scroll of Seals, and that inside would be some jutsu that could help Naruto earn a graduation. Naruto easily snuck in, stole the scroll, and began looking through the scroll and came across some interesting jutsu. Then, Iruka showed up and demanded that Naruto give him the scroll, but Naruto said he needed to graduate. In Iruka's confusion, he failed to notice Mizuki show up, until he demanded Naruto hand over the scroll. WIth both Iruka and Mizuki telling him to hand over the scroll, Naruto didn't know what to do, and as such, Mizuki decided to use it to his advantage. Against Iruka's protest, Mizuki revealed the secret involving Naruto's past: the Kyubi was sealed within him. This was the cause of Naruto's current state of shock. He was the container of the Kyubi? He had a demon living inside of him? As crazy as it sounded, it made sense with his past: the adults glaring at him, the village looking down at him.

"I'll just do everyone a favor and kill you, then I'll take the scroll for myself!" Proclaimed Mizuki, throwing a giant shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto! Move!" Yelled Iruka, trying to reach Naruto.

In the nick of time, Naruto was pulled from the path of the shuriken. He was surprised to look up and see his collar seized by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"You idiot, what in the world have you done?" He asked in his usual too cool tone.

"N-Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Asked Hinata.

"Hinata? Sasuke? What are you two doing here?" Asked Naruto, surprised to see them both here.

"I-I over heard people talking about you taking something,a-and it sounded like it was something important so..." said Hinata trailing off.

"So we figured we'd fix your bone headed mistake, dobe," said Sasuke, now eyeing Mizuki, "Althought trying to kill a student you could easily capture him seems a bit shady for a chunin."

"More brats? Fine, I'll get rid of you two as well," taking a step towards them.

"Mizuki stop!" Yelled Iruka.

"Oh, Iruka, I forgot about you," said Mizuki, walking towards the fallen chunin, " I guess I'll take care of you before the brats. Wouldn't want someone reporting to the Hokage."

"Get out of here you three! Now!" Yelled Iruka, the three students staring at him.

"Iruka-sensei," said Naruto soflty.

"Naruto... listen to me... you, Hinata, and Sasuke need to get yourselves and the scroll somewhere safe as fast as you can," said Iruka as Mizuki came closer, "Now go!"

"...No," said Naruto, standing up, surprising the other two students.

"Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata.

"Don't be an idiot. We gotta get this Scroll away from Mizuki," said Sasuke.

"He's not gonna lay a hand on Iruka-sensei," said Naruto forming his hands in a t-shaped hand sign, "time to put a new jutsu I found to the test!"

"New jutsu?" Asked Sasuke, before Naruto yelled out the attack.

"Multishadow Clone Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto, before plumes of smoke appeared everywhere.

Suddenly, to everyone's shock, the entire area of covered in Naruto's, each an exact copy of the one who summoned them!

'Naruto-kun, how do you?' Thought Hinata looking around the forest.

'Not only are they all correct, they're all..' thought Sasuke looking in surprise.

'Solid. Each and everyone of them is the perfect copy,' thought Iruka, sporting a proud smile on his face.

"Now then," the Naruto's said in unison, "Let's teach you something _sensei_!"

Mizuki could only scream in terror as a wave of orange surrounded him, and began to thrash him. Before long other shinobi arrived, with Iruka explaining the situation, so as for Naruto not to receive punishment. Although that didn't stop Sasuke from calling him an idiot, much to Naruto's irrate, but Hinata said she was glad everything was okay. With that, everyone was free to go home.

"Naruto," said Iruka, getting the attention of the three, "I'd like to have a word with you real quick."

Naruto waved goodbye to his two fellow classmates, as he looked back at Iruka.

"What's up, sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto, thank you for your help, and I'm sorry you had to find out about the fox this way," said Iruka, seeing Naruto's face sadden.

"It's alright sensei. At least now I know why the villagers hate me," said Naruto.

"They don't hate you, Naruto, but they're just hurt and confused even after all this time. Your classmates don't know about it yet, so please keep it a secret," said Iruka.

"I gotcha Iruka-sensei," said Naruto, before Iruka put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"But I want you to know, that I and other don't think of you that way. I might a been hard on you, and that was wrong of me, but I believe that you have the ability to make yourself into a fine shinobi." Said Iruka seeing Naruto's eyes light up.

"W-wait! A fine shinobi? Does that mean?" Asked Naruto, before he saw Iruka extending a headband.

"You performed a perfect clone jutsu. Congratulations! You pass!" Said Iruka smiling brightly at Naruto.

It took Naruto a moment, but he then leapt forward and hugged his sensei, a joyous smile on his face. He took the headband, and then ran off to show it to Sasuke and Hinata. Iruka watched the enitre display of the trio interacting with eachother. And he got an idea in his head.

* * *

Hello again! I'm going to try to do two things: First, I'm going to make these chapters longer, i just have to get past the intros before we get to the good stuff. Second, I hope to keep these chapters at a decent rate. Not week to week, but hopefully not one chapter annually. Thanks to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Most Important Aspect**

The academy graduates room was a buzz with chatter from all the students. Talk of who would be teamed up and what kind of person their sensei would be. Of course all the girls were expecting to be on the same team as Sasuke. Naruto was sitting a seat down from Sasuke, while Hinata sat behind the duo. Sakura and Ino suddenly burst through the door, Sakura apparently winning some race they had, as she proceeded to walk towards Naruto, who received shove out of the way for being in her way of Sasuke. Naruto managed to get himself back into his seat just as Iruka entered the class room.

"On behalf of the academy, I would like to congratulate all of on gradutating and becoming full fledged genin," said Iruka, "But you should know that this is only the first step to your career as a shinobi of Konoha,."

"The next step will be assigning you in to teams of three, which will be overseen by a sensei. So please remain quiet while I read out the list of teams," said Iruka, as he began to read off the list of team before eventually coming to Team 7, smiling to himself, "Team 7 will be..."

* * *

"... Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuga Hinata. That's an interesting choice of team," said Kakashi, looking over the trio's files with the Hokage.

"It was Iruka's suggestion. He said the trio appeared to have some sort of friendship, and he wanted to see where it would go as a team," said Hiruzen, taking a drag of his pipe, "also it has been sometime since we have had an Uchiha and a Hyuga on the same team."

"So, we're going to see if they can actually work as a team?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes, but I have faith in the three of them," said Hiruzen, forming a smirk on his face, "call it an old man's intuition."

"Well, I'm already late, so I might as well get going," said Kakashi, leaving the room.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were the only one's left inside the classroom. Everyone else had been sorted out into their teams, with Sakura ending up on the same team as Kiba and Shino, much to her dismay. Naruto was surprised by the team he was on, but was excited to have it set this way. Hinata was happy to be on the same team as Naruto, hoping it would help her confidence and make her stronger. Sasuke was indifferent, just wanting to get farther in his goal of vengeance. But as it were, they were all three getting bored waiting for their sensei to show up.

"Ugh, where is this guy! Some sensei, taking his sweet time getting to his team," said Naruto, lounging in his chair.

"Relax, he'll be here when he gets here," said Sasuke, trying not to let Naruto's whining continue.

"Y-Yes, something must have come up to keep me from getting here," said Hinata, now in between the duo since the classroom was empty.

"Ah you guys are giving him too much credit," said Naruto, his head now resting on the desk.

The door suddenly opened, catching the attention of the trio, as a man with gravity defying silver hair, standard Jonin outfit. He wore his headband to cover one of his eyes black colored eyes, and a mask to cover the lower half of face.

"Well, hello there. I assume you are the three that I'll be mentoring," said Kakashi, before motioning with his hand, "we'll handle the introductions on the roof of the acadamy. See you there!"

With that, Kakashi dissappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving behind three very puzzled genin. Making their way to the roof, they spotted their new sensei leaning against the railing of the roof.

"Glad you could all join me here. First thing I think we should do to help us get to know one another is to say our names, our likes and dislikes, and goals for the future," said the Jonin, "Ill start: My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and just as many dislikes. As for my goals for the future... well I haven't really given it much thought."

'What was that? He only gave his name,' thought Naruto, puzzled by his sensei's answers.

'Is he just toying with us?' thought Sasuke.

'He's not like what I thought a Jonin would be,' thought Hinata.

"Alright, you first blonde," said Kakashi, seeing the annoyed look on Naruto's face.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like my friends, training and ramen. I dislike bullies and people who go back on their word. My goal is to become Hokage, then everyone will have to acknowledge me and see how strong I am!" Said Naruto grinning as he spoke of his dream, earning a shy smile from Hinata, while Sasuke shook his head with a smile.

"Hokage hmm? That's quite the ambitious goal. Alright, you're next Hyuga-san," said Kakashi, getting a surprised eep from Hinata's she was put onto the spot.

"M-My name is Hyuga H-Hinata. I also l-like my friends, a-and I also like to c-cook. I dislike c-cruelty to others. M-My goal is to become a s-strong C-Clan Head and to make a change in my family," said Hinata shyly, poking her index fingers together as she spoke.

"My, my, you and young Naruto have some big goals ahead of you," said Kakashi, earning a blush from the Hyuga heiress, being compared to her friend and idol," Alright, your the last one, top of class."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are very few, and my dislikes are great. My goal isn't a goal, but an ambition. I will kill my brother, and bring justice to my clan through it," said Sasuke through a glare.

'Sasuke... got really scary just then,' thought Naruto.

'Sasuke-san,' thought Hinata.

"Hmm, we'll have to see about that," said Kakashi before eye smiling at his students, "I think that's enough to give me a good idea of you three."

"So, when do we start on missions?" Asked Naruto excitedly.

"Not quite yet. First, I need you three to complete an exercise of sorts," said Kakashi.

"What kind of e-exercise, sensei?" Asked Hinata.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Arrive at the memorial training ground at seven o'clock. Oh, and be sure to have a strong stomach, otherwise you'll just lose your breakfast during the exercise. See you bright and early!" Said Kakashi, saluting his genin before disappearing.

"W-What could he have meant by that?" Asked Hinata nervously.

"I don't know, but nothings gonna stop me from passing this stupid test and getting on some real missions," said Naruto, throwing his fist in the air.

"Hmph, just don't get in my way, dobe," said Sasuke, walking away back to his home.

Naruto was going to retaliate, but Sasuke left before he could get a word out. Naruto said goodbye to Hinata before they each went home, prepping for what would be their first test as genin.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke both arrived at the training ground, both sporting some tiredness in their eyes. However, upon arriving, they both took in the sight of Hinata, sitting on the ground waiting for them and their sensei. What was surprising was the absence of fatigue or tiredness in her face as the others.

"Hinata, are you not even a little bit tired from having to be up this early?" Asked Naruto in amazement.

"M-My father used to have my sister and I training as early as five in the morning," said Hinata, before smiling at her teammates, "To be honest it was nice getting to sleep in a little."

Her comment flooring her two teammates that she considered this to be sleeping in, and making a note to step up their training regiment a bit. After forty-five minutes has passed, Kakashi finally arrived at the training ground.

"Good morning, everyone," said Kakashi.

"You're late! Again!" Shouted Naruto, an accusatory finger being pointed at his sensei.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I had to take a different route because of a dream I had last night," said Kakashi, irratating Naruto, and Sasuke to a slight degree.

"Anyway, toady's exercise is a simple one: all you three have to do is get one of these bells," said Kakashi holding up two bells, "whoever gets one will pass the exercise,"

"W-wait sensei! There are only two bells? T-That means that one of us will..." said Hinata.

"... Will not pass, that is correct Hinata. One of you will not get a bell, and will be sent back to the academy." Said Kakashi, earning shock from all of the genin.

"That's not fair! What was the point of graduating in the first place?!" Yelled Naruto.

"The academy's purpose is to see what students have the capability of being a shinobi. It is the duties of the sensei's to see who among you actually has the future of a shionbi," said Kakashi, putting the bells on his pouch.

The three genin looked between eachother, all realizing the gravity of the situation. For one of them, there was the possibility of starting all the way at the beginning, and for all of them that was not an option.

"Now then, if you three are ready," said Kakashi, getting the attention of the the trio, "your test begins now!"

* * *

Hi everybody! I meant to make this chapter include the test, but to keep in a schedule I decided against it. The test will go about as it did, but I'll make a few differences. I'll try to have the next one out soon! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kakashi's Lesson**

"If you three are ready, the test can now... begin!" Said Kakashi, as Hinata and Sasuke both disappeared from sight, but Naruto remained where he was.

"I'm gonna take those bells off of you no sweat!" Declared Naruto, pointing directly at Kakashi, "nothing's going to stop me from becoming Hokage!"

"Oh? In that case," said Kakashi, reaching into his back pouch.

The motion put Naruto, as well as Hinata and Sasuke, who were watching from their respective hiding spots, on edge. Kakashi then pulled out an orange book, turned to a page, and started to read it. The move stunned his students.

'A... a book?' Thought Naruto.

'Why should he have a book with him?' Thought Hinata.

'Is he toying with us?' Thought Sasuke.

"Uh, what's with the book?' Asked Naruto.

"Well how else am I supposed figure out what happens at the end?" Asked Kakashi, not taking his eyes off the page.

"Grrh! Why you!" Said Naruto before charging in to fight his sensei.

He struck his sensei with a right punch, but found that it was easily caught. Kakashi then threw Naruto to the side, forcing the orange shinobi to roll back to his feet. He then tried to kick the Jonin's head off, only for Kakashi to duck underneath to kick. Naruto frustratingly let out a yell as he delivered a low kick while Kakashi was ducked. Before it could connect, however, Kakashi disappeared just as the kick went through him.

"Wha- Where did he go?" Asked Naruto, looking around for his sensei.

Naruto suddenly felt his legs be swept out from under him, and the back of his head be seized by a strong hand that pressed him face first into the ground. Naruto grunted and turned his head just enough to see Kakashi, kneeled down to hold down Naruto's head all while having his nose in his book.

"You know, you really should be coming at me like you mean to kill," said Kakashi, turning the page with his thumb, "otherwise I'll be finished with this book before the day is over."

"Heh, good advice," said Naruto, before he proofed into smoke, slightly surprising Kakashi.

"Oh, a shadow clone," said Kakashi, standing back up.

'He switched out with a shadow clone before the fight started,' thought Sasuke.

'Thank goodness, Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata.

Kakashi didn't have to wait long, as ten Naruto's jumped out from the surrounding area, all charging toward's Kakashi.

"Well well, guess the report wasn't kidding. You sure can create quite an impressive amount of shadow clones," said Kakashi, putting his book away.

"Alright, all together. We're gonna take those bells!" Yelled out the lead Naruto, with the others cheering in response.

The clones all started attacking Kakashi, but the Jonin fluidly dodged or redirected each attack the orange clad shinobi threw at him. Kakashi managed to dispel two of Naruto's clones by throwing them into eachother. Naruto continued the barrage, keeping Kakashi's focus on him as another clone made it's way behind Kakashi. Kakashi leapt back from the cluster of clones, but was grabbed, and put into a Full Nelson by the clone that had snuck up on him.

"What?!" Kakashi exclaimed looking back at the Naruto clone who snicker as he held his sensei.

"Gotcha now!" Exclaimed Naruto, pulling his fist back to deliver a knockout punch to his sensei.

As he brought the punch forward, suddenly Kakashi was replaced with a very surprised Naruto, who received the punch from himself full force. Naruto for his part had a look of stupor, as the clone holding the recenlty punched Naruto let go of him just for him to disperse.

"He switched with a clone," Exclaimed Naruto.

"Or maybe he turned himself into a clone and then switched," said one of his clones.

"But which one of us is it?" Asked another clone.

"We could punch eachother until he dispels his disguise," said clone, getting a few nods.

"Wait! I can just dispel us, then it should just be me and the fake," said the real Naruto, dispelling each of the clones.

Whe the smoke cleared, Naruto found that it was only him left.

"Damn it! Disappeared again? Where did he go?" Grunted Naruto.

Naruto surveyed the area, but Kakashi was no where to be seen. However, he took notice of something shining on the ground. Upon closer examination, he was surprised to see one of Kakashi's bells sitting in the grass.

"Hehehe, guess I must have made him drop it when he ran away from my awesome attack," said Naruto, reaching down to retrieve his prize.

Suddenly, Naruto found his heals over his head and his vision flipped upside down as he found himself strung up by his ankles from some rope that was attached to a tree branch.

"What the hell just happened?!" Yelled Naruto, as he continued to bounce from the rope, "Get me down from here!"

"You idiot, lured right into a trap," Sasuke said to himself.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, worried as she spied from behind her tree.

"Another helpful tip, since you see to be the slower of the three," said Kakashi, appearing and tying the bell back to his side, "If something seems too easy or too good to be true, it usually is."

"You bastared! Get me down right now and fight me like a man!" Yelled Naruto as he flayed around in his predicament.

"Well, I spent so much time on that trap, it'd be a waste to take it down so soon," said Kakashi, turning around and walking away, waving as he did, "See ya later!"

* * *

"I... I should help Naruto-kun, but I also need to pass," said Hinata, thinking over her plan, "then again, if I rescue Naruto, then maybe together... together we can be sensei, a-and pass together."

"Hmm, yes that does sound like a good plan," said Kakashi from behind Hinata, making her give a loud 'Eep' as she turned to face her sensei.

"But I wonder, are you sure you can beat me? I mean, I am a Jonin, I've got years of experience and jutsu, not to mention all the enemies I've had to kill to be still alive."

Hinata's breathing was intensifying as he talked. He was right. He was way stronger than her. He had plenty of strength to defeat her and not even break a sweat, just like he had done with Naruto. She stood there shaking as he looked at her with an indifferent eye.

"Well," Kakashi said, "Care to try your luck?"

Kakashi suddenly had to dodge a head kick, sent by Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke now stood in front of Hinata, as Kakashi had backed away in order to dodge the attack.

"Sasuke-San!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Hinata, stay out of this, you'll only get in the way," said Sasuke coldly.

"B-But..." said Hinata, but Sasuke had already gone on the attack.

Kakashi continued to dodge Sasuke, before he decided to disappeared. Sasuke leapt to continue following him. Hinata stood there, feeling dejected by Sasuke's words.

"Only... get in the way?" Hinata repeated, lowering her head in shame.

It hurt, hurt just like anytime her father had said something like that to her. She put her hand to her chest, feeling a weight come over her. She felt like crying. She felt like she could curl up right there, her knees to her chest and just sobbed. She closed her eyes and shook her head at the thought.

"There's no time for that," said Hinata, her eyes opened to look forward, "I can at least get Naruto-kun down. Maybe he'll have an idea of what to do."

She turned around and went to help her teammate.

* * *

Sasuke soon found Kakashi standing in opening of forest area of the training ground. He immediately took his stance, ready to combat his sensei.

"Guess now I'll see if the top of the class still means something in this generation," said Kakashi.

Sasuke charged towards his sensei, retrieve a kunai from his pouch. Kakashi remain planted as Sasuke drew near, but raised an eye brow when Sasuke threw the kunai away into the bushes. The sound of a rope snapping brought Kakashi's attention to a series of shuriken and kunai being flung at him. Upon dodging the barrage of weapons, Kakashi spotted Sasuke, closing the gap between, spinning in the air counterclockwise, bent on delivering a head kick. Kakashi blocked the jumping head kick, and seized his leg with his right hand. Before he could reverse, Sasuke threw a right punch, which Kakashi had to block with his left hand. Kakashi believed he had the genin, but Sasuke swung his right leg up, and poised the limb to deliver and strike to the top of his head. Kakashi barely had time to bring this left forearm up to block the kick. Kakashi was so concerned with the head kick, he almost didn't catch sight of Sasuke's free hand reach for the bells. Kakashi separates just as Sasuke was able to get a finger tip on the bells.

'He's definitely good,' said Kakashi, mildly impressed by Sasuke's skill.

Sasuke meanwhile was forming handsigns before settling on the tiger seal.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke declared as he inhaled deeply.

'Is he serious? A technique like that requires too much chakra for a Genin to perform,' thought Kakashi with a wide eye.

Sasuke exhaled, forming a circle with his hand as flames emerged from his mouth to engulf the Jonin. Sasuke continued to pour out chakra to produce fire, wanting to strike a critical attack. When the attack finally died down, the area that Sasuke had been attacking was now just scorched earth with no sign of Kakashi. Sasuke looked around briefly, unable to find his opponent, and was too drained to react to the hand that appeared out of the ground and seized his foot. Sasuke gasped as he was suddenly pulled underground until only his head was left at ground level. He gave a good shift around, but couldn't get his arms or legs enough room to escape. He then looked up to see Kakashi kneeled down to look at him.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you could use a jutsu like that. But just because you can use that jutsu, doesn't mean you should, at least not with the amount of chakra you poured into it," said Kakashi, standing up and giving a mock salute, "Better luck next time!"

Kakashi dashed away, leaving Sasuke to stew in his frustration in a less than comfortable position.

* * *

"Ugh, thanks for getting me down Hinata," said Naruto getting the last of the rope off of his feet.

"Y-You're welcome, b-but I wish I had done a better job," said Hinata, recalling that she cute the rope while Naruto was still hanging, causing the blonde to land on the top of his head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm okay, so its fine," said Naruto, standing to his feet.

"What are you going to do now, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata standing up with her crush.

"I'm going to take another crack at him! I'll knock him on his but and take both of bells no sweat!" Said Naruto, bringing his fist up in determination.

"M-Maybe we should find Sasuke-san as well," said Hinata.

Naruto scoffed,"Ah, what for? I can handle sensei. I just need to-"

"Naruto-kun, please," said Hinata, shocking her friend by cutting him off, making her eep a little, "I-I just think we might have a better way to get the bells if we think together."

Naruto stood there thinking about it. He and Sasuke didn't see eye to eye on everything, but it wasn't all bad between them. He just hated having to ask anybody for help. Naruto gave a sigh in resignation.

"Fine, lets go see where he went to. Any ideas?" Asked Naruto.

"Hold on," Said Hinata, forming a handsign before her Byakugan activated.

After scanning the area, Hinata said she found Sasuke, but it seemed like she had some reservations. Naruto didn't ask what was wrong, and followed her. Upon arriving, Naruto now realized what the issue was. They found Sasuke, but they found only his head sticking out of the ground like a vegetable waiting to be picked. Naruto waited all of the three seconds before Naruto busted out laughing.

"Hahahaha, looks like you'll have to wait until you full sprout from the ground to get out, Sasuke!" Said Naruto continueing the laugh at his teammate.

"Rather be down in the ground than strung up by my ankles, dobe," said Sasuke, getting a glare from Naruto.

"W-We'll get you out, Sasuke-san," said Hinata, as her and Naruto started to dig around Sasuke while pulling him out.

After a couple of minutes, the trio were now sitting on the ground discussing each of their encounters with their sensei.

"Damn, Sasuke's the only one who's even gotten close enough to the bells," said Naruto, arms folded in frustration, "This guy's tough."

"He is a Jonin," said Sasuke, "It's no surprise he was able to take all of us while not even breaking a sweat."

"How the hell are we supposed to get this bells," said Naruto frantically.

"U-Um," said Hinata quietly, getting her teammates attention, "If we can't defeat him on our own, maybe t-together we could do it."

"Oh yeah!" Said Naruto, slamming his fist into his open hand, "I bet if we took him together, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Even if that works, there is still something you both are forgetting about," said Sasuke, drawing confused glances from his teammates, "there are only two bells. One of us is still getting left behind to be sent back to the academy."

"Oh yeah," said Naruto solemnly.

"... I'll go back," said Hinata, getting gasp from the two boys.

"What?! Hold on a minute Hinata!" Yelled Naruto, but received a head shake from the Hyuga Heiress.

"Listen, Sasuke-San was right before, I just get in the way," said Hinata, not seeing Naruto shoot Sasuke a glare, while the Uchiha looked away, "You two fought Sensei, but when he cornered me I froze. I can fight, but a shinobi shouldn't have fear of a new opponent."

"Wait Hinata!" Said Naruto, "We're not picking who's getting left behind, but you shouldn't count yourself out!"

Hinata smiled at him, blush on her face, "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Hinata stood up from her position, "We should go find sensei, make a plan as we see the area he's in."

The other stood up as Hinata started walking towards the tree area, but Naruto seized Sasuke by his collar.

"What the hell teme?! Telling her that she'd only get in the way?! Why would you do that?" Asked Naruto, a look of rage present on his face.

"Is it mean to get her caught in a fight she couldn't have won?" Said Sasuke, calm in his voice despite being gripped by his shirt.

"She's our friend, and our teammate now! You didn't have to make it sound like she was nothing!" Said Naruto, gripping harder on his shirt.

"Friends? Hmph, get over yourself," said Sasuke, freeing himself from Naruto's grip.

Naruto gave a tch before going to follow Hinata. Sasuke gave a glance the two of them, before closing his eyes to take a deep breath. Sasuke opens his eyes, and follows his teammates to give one final go at their sensei.

* * *

Kakashi stood back where the exercise began, reading his book. He gave a quick glance around, trying to see where the trio of his students had gone.

'Could they have given up? I didn't think it would take this long for them to show back up?' Thought Kakashi, before a rustling in the bushes to the right of him.

Suddenly, a group of Naruto's appear from the woodland area, all charging and giving a yell as they did so.

"Oh? Going for the head on approach again," said Kakashi, keeping his book out.

Kakashi's attention was drawn away from the Narutos as a barrage of shuriken and Kunai came flying towards him. Kakashi put his book away and leapt back out of the way. As he skidded to the stop, his senses flared up, looking back to see Hinata behind him, her arm stretched out and he palm open. Kakashi side stepped her, seized her wrist, and flung her towards the group of Narutos hoping to disperse some. To his surprise, the Naruto's not only did the Narutos catch her, they maneuvered her so that her feet sat into two sets of hands, two hands for each foot. With a might heave, they flung her back to Kakashi at great speeds. Kakashi prepared to side step her, but suddenly felt a pain in his back. Sasuke Uchiha had gotten behind Kakashi and delivers a solid kick to his back, not only injuring Kakashi, but flinging him forward to the fast approaching Hinata. Hinata struck her palm out, and landed a solid Jyuken strike to Kakashi's midsection, knocking the wind out of him as well as launching him off his feet. Sasuke used the opportunity to maneuver to Kakashi's side and snatched the bells away. Kakashi lands a few feet away, sliding on his back against the ground. Naruto dispels his clones and joins Hinata and Sasuke, a big smile on his face.

"We did it! Hahaha the bells are ours!" Yelled Naruto, as Sasuke held up the bells cooly while Hinata smiled.

"Yes, it appears as though you worked together showing great teamwork," said Kakashi, standing up from his downed position, "but there are only two bells and three of you. So, which one of you is it going to be?"

Hinata looked to speak, but surprisingly it was Naruto.

"I'll go back," said Naruto, surrpisng not only his teammates, but Kakashi as well.

"No Naruto-kun! What about your dreams of being Hokage?" Asked Hinata.

"What about your dream? You're going to be the Clan Head right? Sounds like you got a lot of people that'll be looking to you," said Naruto, a small smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun..." said Hinata, a sad look on her face.

"Hmph, you're really going to put me on the spot?" Said Sasuke, before tossing both bells to both of them.

"Sasuke," said Naruto looking bewildered along with Hinata.

"Both of you go on, I can get other methods of achieving my goal," said Sasuke, hands in his pockets looking away from them.

Well well, this is rather interesting," said Kakashi, walking forward to the trio, "but its up to me to decide which of you is going back, and based on what I've seen I have my choice."

The trio looked nervous as their sensei looked over the three of them, but what was said next would surprise all of them.

"None of you are going back to the academy," said Kakashi, a smile being shown in his eye, "You three pass the exercise."

All of them seemed to be processing what was just said. They passed? None of them were being sent back?

"W-wait, so you changed your mind?" Asked Naruto.

"Not necessarily," said Kakashi, "You see, this exercise was to test your teamwork abilities. I had to force you into a situation to see if you could work as a unit even though they're was the possibility that one of you wouldn't make it. Of course, this would only have worked if you three realized that you couldnt have defeated me unless all three of you worked together."

"You wanted to see if we would turn on eachother or just sticks to ourselves in order to save ourselves from expulsion," said Sasuke.

"Exaclty. See there is a unspoken rule that says those that betray the rules are scum, and in cases this is true. However, those that betray their teammates, are worse than scum," said Kakashi.

"S-So, what happens now?" Asked Hinata.

"Now," said Kakashi, giving his team a thumbs up, "We start missions tomorrow morning at 7. Team 7 is to report to Mission central for it's first assignment."

Naruto couldnt help himself. He gave a yell and leapt in the air, then picked Hinata up in a hug, causing the poor girl to turn tomato red in the face. Sasuke gave small smirk, shaking his head at his antics, but letting it slide due to the circumstances. They had passed and that would be the start of their career as shinobi.

* * *

Hi everybody! Made this chapter long so as to get the bell test out of the way, because of got plans for the first real mission that Team 7 will be recovering. I also hope I can make all future chapters this long or longer to give you guys more bang for your viewer pleasure. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Mission**

Naruto groaned, as he and his team finished helping a middle aged woman trim her garden. Well to be correct, Hinata was trimming the garden since she had been doing it as a hobby since she was a child. Naruto and Sasuke were switching off between cutting the grass and carrying the trimming out in garbage bags. Once the job was done, the woman came out of her home and inspected their handywork.

"Well done, everything looks great," said said turning to smile at Hinata, "Especially you young lady. The garden hasn't looked so wonderful since my garden competition days."

"T-Thank you very much," said Hinata, blushing and taking a bow.

"Now then, I made some rice balls as a treat for a job well done," said the lady, picking up a basket.

"That's very nice of you," said Kakashi, taking the rice ball as she offered it to him.

She gave one out to Sasuke and Hinata, but upon seeing Naruto, her face turned to a frown. Naruto winced underneather her gaze, noticing the look several villagers had given him over the years. She retrieved her hand out of her basket.

"It seems I only made three. My mistake," said the lady before she went back inside.

Sasuke and Hinata looked between eachother before looking at Naruto, who looked uncharatercially down. Both of his teammates figured that it was a lie that she hadn't made enough, but why had she just not given it to Naruto. Kakashi sighed at the development, knowing exactly why the woman had done what she did. He instead handed Naruto his rice ball.

"Sensei..." started Naruto before Kakashi held up his hand.

"It's no trouble Naruto. You did a good job too," said Kakashi, before turning his attention to all three, "Alright you three, let's report back to Hokage-sama."

Team 7 walked back to the Konoha missions office to turn in their success of the mission. They had been doing D-ranked missions like the garden one for a couple of weeks now. While they were simple work, it was completely boring and also not very ninja like at all. Still, Kakashi said that they would keep doing them in order to get better at being a team. Plus the more they did the faster they can move up to better missions.

"U-um, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, getting her crushes attention, "W-Why did that woman not give you a r-rice ball?"

Naruto looked at his teammates who were both looking to him for an answer. Naruto knew he couldn't tell them yet, both because it was a high level secret in the village and he didn't want it to affect the way his teammates acted around him.

"W-Well you know me, all that pranking I did before making Genin kind put everyone in a bad mood with me," said Naruto, sporting a grin and scratching the back of his head.

His teammates seemed to look at him questionably, but decided it was the answer they were going to have to accept. Hinata had known that some of the villagers didn't like Naruto, heck even members of her family seemed to have a dislike for him. It couldn't all just be from pranks. Before she could mull it over more, they arrived at the mission office. Inside, they found Sarutobi and Iruka sitting behind a long table stacked with missions.

"Team 7 reporting back from a successful mission," said Kakashi, turning back in the mission scroll.

"Excellent work! Here is your appropriate payment," said Sarutob, picking over the scrolls, "For your next mission, there's been a request to run a delivery for several recipients in the village,"

"Ugh, come on old man! We've been doing these crap missions for 2 weeks! Can't we have something more exciting for a change?" Whined Naruto as he sat cross legged.

"Watch your tone, Naruto!" said Iruka, slamming his hands down on the table, "You are all fresh Genin, and as such you need to do missions such as this to build up experience."

"But none of this is actually making us use any skills other manual labor. I'm demanding a mission worthy of my skill," declared Naruto, raising his chin up in a pompous sort.

The tone and action of the blonde caused mixed reactions from his teammates. Kakashi sighed in tiredness at his students actions. Sasuke gave his teammate an annoyed glare, but secretly agreed that the missions they were doing were not at all suited for upcoming shinobi. Hinata merely looked at her crushworriedly, thinking that the Hokage might punish them for his outburst.

"Hmm," hummed the old Kage, "What do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at his three students before looking back at the Hokage, "They have been doing rather well in the missions given to them. I suppose a C-rank mission would be fine."

"Very well," said Sarutobi, getting a shocked reaction from Iruka and the genin of Team 7, "Let us see what mission would be a good fit for you all."

"Yes! I don't care what it is as long as its not a picking up garbage," said Naruto, hopping back to his feet.

"This one should be simple enough." Said the old Kage, "Its a meet and escort mission from a small town to the south-east of Konoha. The name of the client is Toshi, and he would like an escort for him, his wife and their daughter to Konoha where they recently purchased a house. Shouldn't be no more than bandits on the road from here to there."

"Awesome! A mission outside the village!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"We'll send a message to them to be expecting you. Good luck," said Sarutobi, before marking the mission as accepted.

As Team 7 exited the building, Naruto was ecstatic with the possibility of the mission.

"Wow! A protection mission! This will be perfect to showcase how awesome I am," said Naruto, sporting big grin.

"Hm," said Sasuke with a smirk, not admitting his own excitement.

Hinata put her hands together, filled with nerves, "I-I hope it isn't going to be too d-dangerous."

"Hey c'mon Hinata! Its going to fine," said Naruto hearing the girls doubts, "Besides if there is any danger, I'll protect you!"

Hinata blushed at the blondes proclamation to protect her from harm. The comment also cause Sasuke to smirk and shake his head.

"You? Protect her? You'll probably just freeze up," said Sasuke cooly.

"What'd you say teme?" Said Naruto, shaking his fist Sasuke.

"Alright you three," said Kakashi, getting the Genin's attention, "I want you to take this time and get yourselves packed up. Make you have the essentials and don't over pack. We'll meet at the gate at seven tomorrow morning. Bye!"

Kakashi shushined away, leaving the Genin to their own devices for the day.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to Ichiraku before the trip since I'm going to be without it for awhile! You guys want to come along?" Asked Naruto.

"A-Actaully, I need to talk to Sasuke-san," said Hinata, getting a side glance from the Uchiha.

"Whatever, but you know where to find me if you want to join me," said Naruto, running off in the direction of his favorite restaurant.

"What is it?" Asked Sasuke, actually curious what the Hyuga had to say.

"W-Why do you think that woman was mean to Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"I guess like Naruto said, he did some pranks and got on peoples bad side," said Sasuke simply.

"I-I'm not sure. Naruto-kun did do pranks, but they way the woman looked at him was like she hated him," said Hinata, looking down at her feet.

"You think its something else?" Asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes, because it's not just her. My own clan told me to stay away from him, and they had the same look on their faces," said Hinata, holding a hand close to her chest, "I just can't understand why everyone treats him in such a way."

"You care about him don't you?" Asked Sasuke, smirking as he saw Hinata's head snap to him and her face turn deep red.

"W-W-What do you mean? I-It's just b-because he's our friend our teammate! And w-well...I-I," said Hinata, tapping her fingers together.

"Whatever you say," said Sasuke, turning away from her, "But don't rope me in like we're friends."

"Sasuke-san, surely you don't mean that?" Asked Hinata, "Y-You've come to see Naruto-kun and I for sometime now, ever since you saved us from those bullies. You even helped me when he was in trouble with Mizuki."

"What can I say? I get bored and just wanted to keep myself company," said Sasuke with a shrug before turning to leave, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the gate."

"Sasuke-san," said Hinata softly as she saw his retreating form.

As Hinata went off opting to go find Naruto, Sasuke made his way back to his home. He continued to walk until a voice called to him.

"That was a little harsh, wouldn't you say?" Asked Kakashi, reading his book while leaned up against a wall.

"Hm, they're my teammates, nothing more than that," said Sasuke, walking past his sensei, "besides, I can't afford any distractions."

* * *

"Ah! Nothing like ramen to end the day," said Naruto, patting his stomach causing Hinata to giggle.

"That means so much from our number one customer," said Teuchi, making ramen in the back.

"You sure you don't want anything Hinata?" Asked Naruto.

"I-I'm sure, Naruto-kun. I'm not really that hungry," said Hinata, blushing a little at the blondes offer.

"So what did you need to talk to Sasuke about?" Naruto asked curiously.

"N-Nothing! Just about what supplies I should bring. I-It's my first time out of the village so I'm a tad nervous," said Hinata, deciding to lie about her concerns about her crush.

"Not me! I'm pumped about getting out of the village for a while," said Naruto, sporting a large grin on his face, "Not only that, its a mission where we get to protect people. I wonder if they're like secrets nobles or something."

Hinata giggle again at the blondes antics as she thought, 'Naruto-kun sure does dream big.'

"The only problem is probably going to Sasuke's lame attitude," said Naruto with a gruff, "seriously that guy just thinks he's so cool."

"D-Don't say that, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, even though she felt somewhat the same, "I'm sure Sasuke-san must be a good person."

Naruto scoffed, "You're too easy on him, Hinata. I'm still not over that guy saying you only get in the way, and not even apologizing when we passed the bell test."

"I-It doesn't matter, Naruto-kun," Hinata said before touching her index fingers together, "But, t-thank you for sticking up for me."

"Y-You're welcome, it was no trouble," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Naruto then hopped off his stool, "Well, I think it's time to head on home. Might as well get some sleep, though I'm sure sensei will still be late all the same."

"Y-Yes, but who knows? He might be on time since its a higher ranked mission," said Hinata, doing the same.

"See you tomorrow, Hinata," said Naruto before taking off home.

"Bye, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, walking back home.

* * *

Team 7 waited at the gate, having to hold off the mission because a certain silver haired Jonin was late. Naruto laid on the ground, Hinata was sitting cross legged, and Sasuke had his back against the gates check in office. Finally, Kakashi shushined next to the trio.

"Yo!" Said Kakashi, looking at the unamused Genin.

"Finally!" Yelled Naruto before hopping to his feet, "Let's get going!"

"You're not going to ask what held me up?" Asked Kakashi, as each of the Genin got up from their resting spots.

"What for? It'll just sound ridiculous," said Sasuke, standing next to his teammates, "Can we go now?"

"... You guys are no fun," said Kakashi, "Alright, no one get to far ahead or behind. Let's move out!"

* * *

 **A/N: So this is where things start to get really different. I'm not doing the Land of Waves mission because everyone's done it, and we all know how it ends. So I want to do a different mission, with similar circumstances but will help set up other stuff in this story. I'm also going to be changing other things in the Naruto Universe, like certain powers characters get and maybe even some lore. Also, if anyone would like to be a Beta reader for this story I would be very appreciative. See ya guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Control and Client**

Naruto's shoulders slumped as Team 7 continued to make a trek toward the village of their first C-rank mission. He had been so estatic to leave the village and go explore the outside world. He didn't quite realize how FAR the location would be from Konoha. So needless to say someone like Naruto, who was deemed a hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, was feeling a little bit bored at the long walk.

"Man, this is getting so boring!" Proclaimed Naruto, throwing his head back in frustration.

"Calm down, Naruto," said Kakashi, reading his book while walking, "We're only a couple of days away from our destination."

"We've been walking and not doing anything shinobi-like," whined Naruto, "can't you at least teach something to focus on during all this Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm," Kakashi sounded in thought, "You know? There is something I can have you three start when we come to a resting point for the day."

"Really? What is it?" Asked Naruto excitedly.

"Not yet," said Kakashi, giving a smile to his student, "all in good timing."

Naruto grunted bu focused back to the road at any rate. Sasuke was silently intrigued by what kind of training Kakashi had in store for them. Hinata was also interested in the training a Jonin like Kakashi could give. When the sun started to set, Team 7 made their campsite off the road. When they were all set up, Kakashi took the moment to address his students.

"Alright you three, I'm going to start all of you on an exercise that will help your chakra control, as well as give you options in travel and combat," said Kakashi, standing in front of the three.

"Chakra control? What's that mean?" Asked Naruto, head tilted.

"Hinata, would you like to tell him?" Asked Kakashi, ignoring Sasuke's annoyed expression at the blonde.

"C-Chakra control is to allow a shinobi to to mold the chakra in their body for different uses. Not only for ninjutsu and genjutsu, b-but taijutsu as well," said Hinata.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense, like with handsigns," said Naruto nodding in self approval.

"True, but its also about learning how to peform certain techiques just by focusing the chakra to point of your body," said Kakashi, holding one finger up, "which leads me to explain the exercise: all you three have to do is climb a tree, but you can't use your hands."

"Huh? How are we supposed to do that?" Asked Naruto.

"Like this," said Kakashi, forming the Ram handseal.

When he released the handsign, he began to walk over to one of the trees of the forest, and then, to the amazement of his students, he began to walk UP the tree, as casually as he would be strolling down the street. He made his up, before turning to a branch and hanging upside down from the branch.

"The key to this technique is to focus chakra to your feet, and to have it be enough to stick to the surface of the tree. You have to keep it at just the right amount: too much and you'll be blasted off the tree, too little and you slide off the surface," said Kakashi from his hanging position before flipping down to the ground, "You have until about 11, then we'll call it a day. Don't forget we still have a way to go before reaching our destination."

"Right, I'll get up to the top no problem!" Exclaimed Naruto, before he started focusing his chakra as Hinata and Sasuke followed, yet with a little more reservation.

When Naruto felt he had the chakra moved to his feet, he rushed to the tree, intent on making it all the way in one go. Unfortunately, only made it three steps up before losing his grip, resulting in him landing on the back of his head. As Naruto rolled on the ground in pain. Sasuke had managed to get higher than Naruto, but was forced to mark his progress before the chakra at his feet pushed him off the tree, leaving a small crater in the bark.

'Darn it. You have to stay concentrated, else the chakra will get out of control. Kakashi made it look so effort less in his climb. This is going to take practice,' thought Sasuke, staring at the point in which he got his first attempt.

"U-um... how is this, Sensei?" Asked Hinata, gaining the attention of everyone on the ground.

What they found was Hinata, high up in the tree sitting on a branch around 30 feet off the ground. Hinata was sporting a small, genuine smile at her progress.

"Well Well, seems Hinata has the better chakra control," said Kakashi giving an eye smile to his female student.

Hinata blushed from her sensei's praise, and would be fidgeting if she didn't have her hands on the branch for support.

"Guess in terms of becoming Hokage, Hinata has a good head start," said Kakashi as he made off-handed comments to the other two students, "And I guess in terms of clans, seems the Uchiha clan isn't so great when competeting with the Hyuga clan."

Naruto and Sasuke both took a frustration before looking at eachother, and then gained a look of determination. The two Genin took off once again in new vigor to tackle the tree climbing. Hinata had a look of worry, thinking that her sensei's comment was going to make her teammates resent her. She dropped down to the ground as Naruto and Sasuke continued to get up the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Hinata, getting her sensei's attention, "W-was that really necessary, getting them angry like that?"

"It's not anger, Hinata, it's just some motivation for them to improve themselves," said Kakashi, before putting a hand on her shoulder, smiling as he did so, "You getting up there first was perfect to get them fired up. Don't worry, they won't hate you."

Hinata smiled at Kakashi, deciding to join her teammates in trying to get to the top of the tree.

* * *

The next morning, Team 7 trekked on to their destination, a couple of their members a little more tired than the others. Naruto and Sasuke had continued until they got about three/fourths up the tree before Kakashi called them to sleep for the day, much to their protest. Now the Uzumaki and Uchiha were trudging along with bags under their eyes. As they walked, Naruto made his way over to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, how were you able to get up the tree so easily?" Asked Naruto, causing Hinata's cheeks to brighten up while Sasuke listened off handedly.

"I-It was just part of my family's training. We specialize i-in using chakra control with our taijutsu," said Hinata, touching her index fingers together.

"Really? You can do that?" Asked Naruto surprised and then with excitement "Could you teach me that?"

"I-I can't do that Naruto, its my family's technique. S-Sorry," Hinata said meakly.

"It's alright I understand. Still, you're pretty amazing with a technique like that Hinata," said Naruto, causing the girl to blush.

Sasuke decided to ignore the duo now that their conversation was over. He had heard about the Gentle Fist of the Hyuga clan, but had no idea it took that much skill and chakra control. If Hinata ever learns to be more aggressive, she could be a frightening opponent. The team continued on till it reached the late evening when the sun had set. Naruto and Sasuke began their ascent up the tree, while Kakashi and Hinata waited for them to get done, gathering supplies and setting up camp in the meantime. It was an hour into the campsite that they heard the triumphant yell from atop the trees. Looking up, Kakashi and Hinata peered up to see the two genin at the top of trees. Naruto and Sasuke descended down from the top, landing a couple of feet from their sensei and teammate.

"Well done you two," said Kakashi, giving them an eye smile, "seems you two have managed to get tree climbing down fast."

"Yeah it was pretty awesome," said Naruto, arms behind his head and a big smile, "Nothing an awesome shinobi like me couldn't handle."

"Hmn, still sound like an idiot boasting like that," said Sasuke, eyes closed with a confident smirk.

"Teme," said Naruto threatingly.

"Alright, you two. Calm down," said Kakashi, moving his hands up and down, "its good work, so just relax and come get something to eat."

Naruto gave a hmph while Sasuke just sat down, both then taking some of the bento boxes and started eating. Kakashi joined them as did Hinata. A little while after eating, Kakashi spoke up.

"Tomorrow we'll have reached our destination, and we'll have to protect our clients on our way back to Konoha. What I will need is for you three to be on your best. This is our first C-rank mission, meaning it will be mostly bandits and thieves, but keep your guard up. Civilian lives are riding on us to bring them safely, am I understood?" Asked Kakashi, as the solem tone of his words merely registered a nod of approval from his students,"Good, after eating I'll take first watch while you three sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

* * *

The next day Team 7 finally arrived at their destination. The village, known as Ketchaku, was a small village comprised of homes and shops. It wasn't really anything special, but it did have its innocence. The people were able to have that innocence because even though it was a couple of days away, being close to one of the Five Great Villages kept many of bandits away from the village itself. Children played, adults conversed, and store keepers sold without fear. Team 7 was greeted by everyone they passed on their way to their clients home, a gesture that surprised Naruto the most with how he had been treated in the past. They eventually managed to get to the address on their mission dossier, which presented a small town home of white walls, red door, and wood brown windows. Kakashi walked up and gave the door three knocks and waited for a response. They heard feet shuffle leading to the door being opened. Standing in the door way was a man of average height and build, his hair was a chestnut brown, his skin a fair complexion, but his eyes were a striking gold. He wore a blue shirt, and complimented it with tan pants and black sandals.

"Ah, you must be the Konoha shinobi we requested! My name is Rikuto Tsumaru," said Rikuto, shaking Kakashi's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Tsumaru-san. I am Kakashi Hatake, these are my students: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga," said Kakashi, naming off each of his students.

"Thank you so much for coming. I kept telling my wife we could make the trip without needing protection, but she said she'd feel safer with it. Please, come inside," said Rikuto, motioning to follow him inside.

The team follwed Tsumaru through his now empty home, before coming to a stop at a women with light brown hair, cool green eyes, and a gentle smile. However, they each took notice of her stomach, which was showing signs of pregnancy.

"Hiruka-Chan, the Konoha escort is here," said Tsumaru, gaining his wife's attention.

"Oh," said Hiruka turning now to face her husband and escort, "Hello I-"

Hiruka cut herself as her eyes landed on Naruto. Her eyes grew wide and she started to shake.

"W-W-What is that?!" she exclaimed pointing directly at the blond shinobi.

Naruto began to sweat at her exclamation. Did she know about him being a jinchuuriki? Would glare at him and talk down to him all the other adults. His heart started to beat louder as she walked towards him. She reached out her hand, and Naruto closed his eyes for whatever was about to befall him.

"How can you possible be a shinobi and where something as ugly as this?! It's such a bright orange I'm surprised you haven't been killed!" Exclaimed Hiruka, tugging at Naruto's jacket.

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor "Hey! What do you mean? It's my favorite color!"

That may be so, but this is just... I mean talk about advertising it to the whole world," said Hiruka, letting go his jumpsuit jacket before crossing her arms.

"You'll have to excuse my wife," said Tsumaru with a nervous smile, "you see my wife and I create shinobi attire for customers. My job is to make it functional like inner padding or plating, and her job is to make it look ideal for the customer."

"I take it that's why you're moving to Konoha then?" asked Kakashi, while gripping his blond haired student to keep him from jumping at the female client.

"Yes, that and the baby of course," said Hiruka while rubbing her stomach, "Now then, everything in the house has already been shipped ahead. Would it be alright if we went ahead and started for Konoha?"

"Hmm," Kakashi mused before looking at his students, "you guys comfortable with that?"

Absolutely!/Yeah/Y-Yes" were the responses he received, earning a chuckle from himself and the clients.

"Alright," said Kakashi, Turing to the future parents, "please stick close as we travel. We'll get you there safely."

"Thank you so much!" Replied Hiruka before leaving out the front door followed closely by the others.

(A/N: Don't you just hate it when your laptop stops responding so you can't type, so you wait till you have the funds to get another one. But your a newlywed and you have to adult and pay bills and food so you just decide to finish on your phone. Sorry about the wait and I'm hoping to get a permanent resolution soon. I know not much happened, but we'll get a little bit of drama next time. Nothing like wave, you know because I'm not just gonna turn this into an a rank. Till then enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys later)


End file.
